


Guy(s) like you should wear a warning

by warschach



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warschach/pseuds/warschach
Summary: “Actually we’re open,” he explained.
He didn’t get it. “Open?”
“To having sex with strangers.”
Wait— Oh. Oh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey. war here. i write absurdly long smut for no good reason.

“Who invited you?” Allura growled from the doorway; all rich ebony skin, long legs in a hot little black number, luscious hair, and powder blue eyes enhanced to kill with smoky eye shadows. Most men grumbled and groveled at her feet for the chance to speak to this stunning beat; Lance wanted to run when her lovely face darkened in a scowl and it didn’t help how terribly underdressed he was in his stone wash jeans, green army jacket, and white tee.

Yea, maybe he should have sent a text or something before dropping by— hindsight was always twenty-twenty.

Lance went in for a hug, shifting the plastic bag to hug her with one arm.

She accepted it, rather stiffly, in the trapped in her investigation of who leaked out the details of her housewarming. Probably Hunk or Pidge.

—It was Hunk—

“Now is that how you talk to your friends, Allura? And here I come, bringing gifts.” By _gifts_ he meant the two bottles of Fireball. Hey, go big or go home, right?

Lance liked to go really big.

Her painted lips thinned, arms crossing under her breasts. “Last time you were at any party, you drank a bottle of tequila, ate all the nachos and vomited on someone’s rug.”

“Yea,” he said. “Don’t remember one bit of it but that sounds like me.”

“Then you locked yourself in the bathroom with Hunk and cried over Wolverine’s lost loves.”

“He is a tortured soul that just wants love, Allura and if you can’t empathizes with that, then you have no heart.”

Allura added drily. “Then you put bottle rockets in the microwave.”

“Whoa, that was another guy. Why does everyone think it was me? I had ten people ask me that.”

Allura lifted her index finger, poker face stone old and going strong. What a heartless woman. “One, no weed.”

Lance scoffed and made the show of emptying his pockets and flapping the inside of his jacket to prove his lack of contraband. “I’m not even holding—Okay, no weed. What else?”

“No hard liquor,” she confiscated the bag smoothly, the action far too flawless and model like for something so simply as theft. Blonde ringlets spilled over her left shoulder down to the collarbone.

He watched in total despair as a set of phantom hands took them from Allura and out of sight. That was cruel, not to mention those fucking bottles were twenty each and a fair portion of his weekly check went into the purchase of said liquor.

“My babies,” he whispered, one hand extended in the direction of his retreating goodies.

He saw the back of Pidge’s head as she rummaged through the bag and unearthed the two bottles, shouting, “Lance’s brought us a gift. Everyone line up for shots, bring the fire extinguisher. We gonna light these boys up!”

That little shit.

“Third,” she continued, snapping her fingers in his face.

“Seriously, what else are you gonna ban? Fun? Uno? Fruity drinks with those cute umbrellas? Game of Thrones? My undying love for Robert Downey Jr?”

She slithered in close and lowered her voice to a dangerous whisper. “Do not hook up with anyone at my place. If I see you so much as tongue another guy, I will neuter you with a dull butter knife.”

Lance retreated, in natural fear for the livelihood of his boys. “Allura, I think you need to get some dick.”

“Do you agree?”

He shrugged, not seeing an alternative route to this conversation. “Yea, sure. I’m not an animal. I can behave.”

 

 

[x]

 

The party was dull. The hardwood floors glossed artfully, on the table were appetizers for adults and not a rowdy group of college kids— crackers, cheese on those cracked chopped in perfect squares, fruits speared through with toothpicks, a pyramid of wine glasses filled half way with gold champagne. Allura was a classy lady but this was _depressing_ for a sorority house.

Apparently the previous head sister of the sorority got vetoed due to one party that set the place nearly ablaze and the vote went to Allura to class up the joint and pave the gateway for the future minds. Had the floors sanded and stained and polished, made the fellow sisters in by ten at night, no boys, no cannabis. Good news was that none of the sisters were failing their midterms, or hung up on the famous wall of shame in the center of campus, or stamped with an arrest record for public drunkenness or indecency or the disruption of the peace.

He found his best friend lounging on a leather love seat and watching their college basketball team play their rival school.

“Whoa, a Budweiser,” Hunk said, looked down at sweating amber bottle with its classic trademark red and white label.

Lance peeled at it, annoyed, putting the edge of his fingernails to the damp corners. “Allura is busting my balls so it’s beers and candy flavored wine coolers.”

Hunk had one too but the guy preferred to start the night light then work his way to the big leagues. Also it took a lot to put this beast down, enough to land anyone else in the ER for alcohol poisoning. “Damn.”

“Fucking tell me about it,” he grumbled. “Cracker sandwich?” He offered his tiny plate towering crackers with sharp cheese squares stuffed in the middle.

“I’ll pass.”

Pidge passed by, laughing and enjoying the party, with a mixed drink in her hand.

“Pssh, Pidge,” Lance cupped his hand to his mouth to amplify his voice, then threw cautious glances over his shoulder before waving the little spitfire over. “What’s that?”

“Allura already told me the rules.” Pidge jerked her drink away from Lance’s reaching greedy fingers. “Also thanks for the Fireball, things were kinda dull.” She swished the cup in her hand, ice smacking the glass.

“Like red wine is nice if you’re fucking forty and in a sexless marriage but real adults drink actual alcohol. Don’t tell her I said that, I won’t be invited to the book club meetings anymore and that’s my only means of getting dirt on campus sluts.”

“Sluts get a shit rep.”

Pidge sniped. “Coming from the biggest slut of them all.”

“Hey, how else am I supposed to level up?” Previous attempts to steal the drink thwarted, Lance engaged his puppy eye tactic and sucked on his bottom lip.

Success in three, two, one…

“Christ, here. Drink. Be happy I love your dumbass.”

He chugged the entire drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I don’t care what anyone says about short girls being minions of the devil, you’re alright in my book.”

“If you tell Allura,” she threatened.

Lance finished the thought for her. “Yea. Remove my balls, put them over a roasting fire—I get it. Can’t you girls kill me instead? Like why the balls, what have they ever done to you. Hunk has the best reason to be venegeful.” He waved to the big guy drinking quietly.

Hunk nodded his agreement then said when Pidge stared in confusion. “He put them in my face while I was sleeping.”

“Ew.”

“Yea. That was when he made a bet with himself not to shower for a month.”

“Oh my god,” she gasped.

Hunk looked down into his bottle. “Yea. We don’t talk about that anymore.”

“I apologized repeatedly,” Lance complained. “I took you to Denny’s twice. Then to the animal shelter so you could bond with the kittens.”

“I can still smell them,” his friend said wistfully into the air as if the memory was on him right now, haunting and cruel as a ghost.

“I’m leaving and Lance— you’re gross.”

“You wouldn’t neuter me right?” Lance had to ask after Pidge darted off for the kitchen to get a refill. Word had it, Allura was camping there and safe guarding the hard stuff.

“What, no. I would burn your PS4.”

 

[x]

 

At nine, Lance was ready to call it in and go to a _real_ party with, you know, fun and all. Hugged Pidge goodbye then stole a crack from her plate, which she whacked him hard in the arm for. Time on the girls’ softball team apparently gave her one hell of an arm cause it ached afterward. Then he told Hunk he’d see him back at their room. He was tempted to say bye to Allura but someone whispered that she had armed herself a butter knife.

From his perspective, it was a close sister to those screwed up torture scenarios in Saw.

Lance walked to the door when he s _topped_ , one hand pocketed in the front of his jeans and the other extended for the handle.

There was a good reason Allura hissed her Three Commandments. Number three was sitting in other room with bar, now turned to a book shelves, with a plasma television mounted on the wall.

You could drink any day, get a good hit on a joint, but you didn’t meet men like that every day.

The guy was all silk and steel. Broad back, muscled, black hair tousled for that bedhead effect and thick thighs. The line of his jaw had the likeness of cut marble.

Like damn, Lance wasn’t no chump—honey colored skin, hair that you died to comb your fingers through, eyes ringed in warm chocolate, a smile out matched only by kittens and puppies; that was the stuff people tend to notice and gawk. This guy wasn’t completely out of his league, more like on the self above Lance.

Point, Lance wanted in. More precisely, he wanted that guy’s cock in him.

So he walked up to the bar, moved with all the sex and confidence that drew men and women to him like bees to honey, and let his body bend casually over the counter. The bottle of Budweiser dangled loosely between his long fingers before he tipped his head back and put the glass rim suggestively on his lips and sucked down the bitter taste. Chased after the gloss of beer with a broad swipe of his tongue and then tapped the shallow bottle on the counter.

Deliciously muscled and gorgeous next to him fucking _noticed_. And he had no problem making his appreciation of Lance obvious. His mouth stretched into a slow, hot smirk that screamed predator and beware ye who enter here.

Clouds fogged his head at the sight of it. “Hey. Lance.” He started and switched his beer to his other hand to offer one up.

He took it. Lance wanted to die on the spot when he realized how thick and big his hands were. “I hear thanks are in order for the drinks. Wine doesn’t hit the spot for me.”

 _I want your hands on me_ , his brained screamed. _I want them shoving me into a fucking bed and pounding me into it._

Lance laughed, “You’re the second person to tell me that and I don’t blame you.”

“Shiro by the way.”

Cool, now he had a name to moan out.

“You’re a friend of Allura?” He asked, part of him curious since Shiro wasn’t a face he had seen and he also wanted to make sure Shiro wasn’t a distant relative of Allura’s.

“Sorta. We’re lab partners in organic chem actually,” Shiro sipped on the glass cup filled with two cubes and three fingers of whiskey. It was surprisingly elegant, Lance used to guys ungracefully shotgunning the bottom of aluminium cans.

  “Smart girl, really smart. She makes me feel like a dumbass half the time we’re in class,” he admitted guiltily.

“I feel like one all the time and that’s without Allura around. You gotta be decently smart to be in that class though. I tried it last year and dropped it the first day.”

“And what did you take in its place?”

“The history of sex,” Lance winked and bumped their bodies purposefully, a hint of the magic that was having Lance’s heat to Shiro’s — like, _not only do I know how to fuck but I want to fuck you._

Shiro was totally blushing. The pearly pink set off nicely against the lightning bolts of iridescent grey seashells in his eyes. “Learn anything practical?”

“For an expert like me, it was a bit beneath me. Total scrubs. I know my stuff but there were some interesting tricks I picked up.”

Shiro angled his body toward Lance, thick thighs parting and Lance could spot the lewd bulge. It pressed at the zipper, swollen and needy.  “That so?”

“Yea,” Lance hummed and slithered into the space. If Shiro wasn’t imagining how Lance would look under and between his legs, he was now. “So you gonna ask me for a fuck or do I have to?”

“You work fast,” Shiro said, voice a dark, velvet shadow of its previous self. It shot thrills down the marrow of his bones.

“If you’re not interested,” he withdrew slightly and dragged the tips of his fingers in a fleeting trail down the inside of Shiro’s thigh. The muscles beneath quivered under his attention.

Shiro didn’t let him go far, cupped his hands on to his waist and pulled Lance to his hard chest. “Didn’t say that but…”

Shit. “What, don’t tell me you’re straight? No way, is it somebody at home? I don’t kiss and tell, baby.”

“Actually we’re open,” he explained.

He didn’t get it. “Open?”

“To having sex with strangers.”

Wait— Oh. _Oh._

Lance squinted, “So you have boyfriend?”

A gruff voice answered him but it didn’t come from Shiro. The voice was behind him, in his ear, and the guy sounded like the ignition of fire after you’d struck a match across the side of the box, the flame yellow at the top and blue at the center and the heavy scent with smoke and burning wood. “Yea, he does. I’m the boyfriend.”

Lance whipped around, disorientated and turned on, and the guy was hot but that _mullet_ caught him off guard. Not that it looked bad. Actually it was the opposite, it worked.

“Keith. I’m dating the guy you’re trying to fuck,” Keith said when Lance stared speechless and trapped between their two bodies—a Lance sandwich.

Now Shiro looked like the guy to have you back home by midnight and departed with a deep, searching kiss that left your lips electric. Keith looked like he’d keep you out past three in the morning and up to no good. Up in abandoned warehouses, hollowed and broken, with a case of beer, the moon and his smoky voice as he seduced you. Kissed you wetly on the juncture from your collarbone to your neck so you’d shiver softly, put you on your back with your legs automatically parted and body on fire.

Keith had the angular face of a runway model, body slim and athletic as a professional swimmers, and eyes dark and blue like the bottom of the sea. That leather biker jacket fucking begged to be torn off by Lance’s hands.

This had to be a joke, right? Both these guys wanted Lance in bed with them?

Shit, he needed to come around to Allura’s parties more often.

Keith cocked his head smoothly, black fringe falling over the blues of his eyes, and smirked something that was easy and roguish as though he used to being such a showstopper. “Got a name to go with that face?”

“Uh, Lance,” he mumbled and reach from the gap between Shiro’s legs to take Keith’s palm. He held it and sought for a funny or charming quip, anything to woo guy number two but thought of nothing. “I’m…Yea. I’m trying to sleep with him and now you too if you’re cool with that.”

He shrugged. “I could be persuaded.”

“O-oh, well I play a ton of Fallout so I’m good as fuck at persuasion.”

That earned him a grin. Fingers crawled up from his navel to his sternum with the gait of a languid spider, Keith’s skin gave the impression of arctic cold but his fingers lit an inferno over his body. “I’ll give points for creativity. Execution could use some work.”

Yea, well, Lance didn’t usually have _two_ guys caging like a two bloodhounds on a fox. So if he was nervous, he had a damn good merit as to why. “Damn. Didn’t know I was being graded here.”

“You are. And there will be an oral presentation next so bring your best stuff or don’t brother showing up.”

“I only bring the best.”

“Then show me.  I don’t have time for amateurs.” That cocky attitude should be driving Lance up the wall, like _you aren’t that pretty_ but Keith was and it made Lance want to throw down and show Keith exactly how damned good he was.

He looked over to Shiro, seeing as this was his boyfriend and he didn’t want to step on any toes too early in the game, and Shrio’s face…there was excitement on it, lust licking his lips shiny, and a wretched hunger blowing out the grey in his eyes until they’re thin rings around his pupils.

That was all the resounding approval he needed.

Lance got into Keith’s space, used the small vertical advantage he had on the guy to shove his back into the counter. “This is cool, right?”

“You gonna dick around all night? Or do you plan on using that mouth on me?”

The next time Lance opened his mouth, it was opening up Keith’s.

He could taste whiskey, black nights, and hunger on Keith’s tongue and his brain misfired on the flavor and pushed out a moan which Keith just fucking _devoured_. Ate it up like the last piece of chocolate.

“That’s it, sweetness,” Shiro rasped, arousal tinged his baritone vocals twice as dark and velvety. The sound crawled over Lance’s ear and elicited goosebumps down his neck when that sound had a breath to it and warmth.

Shiro ghosted his mouth over his nape and brought a hand above the fly of Lance’s jeans, the weight of his palm and the nearness to his cock drove Lance mad. “Let’s take him home with us, Keith.”

Lance could fucking die.

 He whined, beautifully trapped between Keith’s savage kisses and Shiro’s tender love bites. Tried to get an agreement to Shiro’s statement but Keith wasn’t letting Lance _breathe_ for one damn second. Just gripped harder and brought Lance to his front as he cupped a hand on his ass and groped harshly.

“Sounds like he wants it now,” Keith murmured dark.

_God have mercy._

Shiro stuck his hand under his shirt and fingered the denim line of his pants, then made a speedy trip to his nipples to tease and roll the hard peaks teasingly before running back down and brushing through the thin coarse hair on his navel.

“And earn Allura’s everlasting scorn? Don’t think so.”

 

 

[x]

 

They lived in one of those economically friendly apartment units for college students. Cheap on the utilities and all but you were on your own for the Wi-Fi, food, but you had the freedom of harboring alcohol on your person if you were wise and didn’t party too loudly. Shiro and Keith lucked out and owned the apartment on the fourth floor with two French door that opened to a little balcony and a jaw-dropping view of Chicago’s immortalized skyline.

Lights illuminated the skyscrapers and breathed colors of yellow, white, blue, and purple. In a fog, the city always looked far off and distant to Lance, detached and another plane of existence. Beyond the walls of glass and steel, you had a harvest moon in the sky round, fat, and orange. Its spherical shape disappeared behind traveling clouds.

Right now the sharp peaks on the Sears Tower reminded Lance of spirals towers of a fortified castle as Lance curled his hands on the iron railing. The city’s breeze rushed over his face, frosty and serene, and sent its icy tendrils into the warm room.

“Nice, right?” Keith stepped on the balcony.

“Yea.” Lance nodded, listening to the soft noise of city life bustled under his feet. Then wondered if Shiro and Keith got creative and kinky with the clear glass and open gravity. “Pretty sure if I wasn’t about to be a part of the sexy human centipede, I would hate you guys a lot. Like good looking and a nice apartment. That’s unfair.”

With the removal of light, Keith seemed to glow, almost his own source of it. Shadows spilled over half of his face and his hair splashed over his eyes and chiseled cheekbones, made into soft black waves by the frosty wind. “Coming from the guy with golden brown skin and a hot Spanish accent.”

Lance cocked his hip on the rail. “Got a thing for my voice?”

“Yea and I want it moaning and begging for my cock.”

He hooked a finger through the loop on Keith’s jeans and yanked. “You ever get your dick sucked on a balcony?”

A hot breath ran over Lance’s mouth.

“As pleasant as that would be to watch,” Shiro said back from his condom and lube run from the CVS down the block. “I’m sure somebody would see and complain about it to our landlord.”

Damn, did that mean no doggy on this bad boy, ever?

Lance pouted. “Dude, that sucks.”

Shiro cleared his throat, hovering hesitantly with the white plastic bag in his hand. Funny when Shiro was handsy back at Allura’s but turned soft and uncertain in the freedom of his place. “Um before we—“

“Fuck,” Keith tagged in, a sweet and tender thing close to a smile directed to his boyfriend.

A private part of Lance felt jealous at the small gesture, at the stability and inherent trust between them. No one was question or second guessing themselves around Lance. Had to be nice to have something that good.

“Yes, we’d like to ask if you have any hard limits,” Shiro explained.

Lance’s face screw up in confusion, “Like BDSM?”

“No more like turn ons and turn offs.”

He flicked his eyes up and bobbed his head, having his own private conversation. “I’m cool with most shit. Just none of that weird, violent stuff. I like rough sex and all but more than that, no.”

“Excellent! Good, good. Is it okay if I kiss you now?” Shiro flushed and it should not be humanly possible to be as ripped as this guy was, have smoldering bedroom eyes, and be a kind teddy bear inside.

 No, no. Not fair.

He was left breathless though. Licked his lower lip as he eyefucked Shiro’s body and the clothes he planned to rip off the second he made contact. “Y-yea. Can do what you want with me.”

Shiro tossed the plastic bag and coaxed Lance close, sighing softly. “I want you to kiss me like you did Keith. Can you do that, Lance?”

And fuck, Shiro was going to kiss him and Keith was going to _watch_ them like some perverted outsider with a mile wide voyeur streak.

Felt Keith’s eyes on him as he went to grab Shiro, which was tough since Shiro was about six feet tall and fifty pounds heavier than him, but the guy fell into the motion, willing and generous. Lance angled Shiro’s mouth and jammed a thumb to pry it open for his tongue.

And if Keith tasted like the indigo night sky on the water’s surface, then Shiro was the morning dew on rose petals and the pre-dawn light bright with strokes of lavender and powder blue.

That’s how it was— kisses too sweet and innocent for college— then suddenly that violet sky was on fire, total inferno. Black and red like someone set fire.

Shiro started to kiss Lance like he planned to do so, drown Lance, then fucking set his ass on fire. Fill him with too much then ignite him.

Then Shiro was the one opening his mouth like it was his damn right, and whispering, “Such a good boy. So good. So pretty.”

And _fuck,_ Lance rarely got this hard from making out. High school, maybe. But not now as a young adult with experience with guys and chicks and the unlimited access to porn. His cock tented, confined and noticeable and god he hoped they didn’t take him for a newbie.

Shiro unknotted the fist Lance had coiled around his bicep and led it down to his cock. And Lance’s mind gave him a five second warning before canceling out all the strength in his knees but that was fine. Keith caught Lance on the rebound.

“Baby, you’re taking too long. Get him naked.”

Shiro chuckled, the sound airy. “So impatient.”

“Damn right. He’s fucking hot,” Keith snarled right before he pulled at the collar of Lance’s shirt and sucked on the unmarked skin. “Want him on my cock already.”

Oh my god, Lance was going to die tonight and it was going to fucking rock.

“I saw him first. You have to wait your turn, sweetheart.”

“Maybe we should ask him,” Keith scraped the blunt end of his teeth over Lance’s bony collarbones.

 Rubbed his face into Lance’s skin like a feline, got to Lance’s ear and wetly parted his mouth and traced it from the curve to the lobe and bit down. Lance bucked, desperate for anything really to rut on, found the solid thigh of Shiro’s and used it to appease the ache.

Keith’s breath blew over his ear, pink from torment.  “How do you want us to fuck you, Lance? Want us to fuck you like our little slut, make you take one cock in the ass and other in your mouth? Get stuffed good.”

Drool literally dribbled down the sides of his mouth when Shiro pulled back to let him answer. “Yea. That. Please.”

“You want to be our slut?”

Lance swallowed, throat scorched. “Fuck. Yea, yea. Keith.”

Keith thumbed the saliva around his mouth and sucked it into his own, humming softly at the taste. Shiro whined and leaned over Lance to suck on Keith’s mouth.

He watched and heard the slick exchange of tongue and lips, moaning softly whenever the two broke apart and flicked out their tongues. The wet slurps and swallowed moans intoxicated him.

When they came away, their mouths were inflamed with cherry red and swollen round and enticing.

Keith fisted a punishing hand in his hair and fucking _pulled_ , exposed his long neck and Shiro used it as an invitation to suck on the taut skin like his personal candy. “Take off your fucking clothes.”

The grip on him left as soon as it came. Shiro was still sucking his skin so that command was hard to act out, you know with Shiro being gigantic and destructive on him. Added teeth next because apparently Lance’s throaty moans weren’t loud enough; he whimpered as the spot purpled and blood rushed to the surface.

He couldn’t decide if he felt relief or not when Shiro let Lance breathe. Like, he was thoroughly enjoying this savage side of Shiro.

“Get to it.” Shiro encouraged, big hands on his hip bone with equally big thumbs tucked under the line of his jeans.

He stripped out of his clothes, probably looked like a giant nerd when his shirt got stuck then his pants. Honestly, he was too fired up to give a shit and Keith and Shiro smiled more than anything else.

He was set on getting back to the Lance sandwich portion of it when Keith’s hand clamped firm on his shoulders. “I want you on your knees. “

Cool cause Lance’s knee were the consistency of water at that point so going down— easy. The hardwood floor was cold and blunt on his knees.

Keith moved so both he and Shiro crowded Lance’s front and he got to work wordlessly, hungry. Unzipped one then the other and jerked down their pants to curve of their ass and groaned at the two flushed heads hanging _thick_ and _heavy._

Couldn’t decide _who_ he should taste first. Shiro had insane girth and a wicked curve that would stretch his mouth wide. Important note: a sick V cut into the point of his hips and went downward where his glorious happy trail grew dense and dark and Lance wanted to lick that lovely damn line.

Praise whoever made Shiro. A-grade job, pal. Lance sent his sincerest thanks.

Then Keith was _big_ in length and uncut, pink peeked under the excess skin. And this was a fantasy stripped straight—hah, there was probably a few straight things in this room but it sure wasn’t Lance— out of his pre-college years.

Then he figured, _why pick one._

Two cocks in his mouth probably sounded better than it looked. He couldn’t get a solid grip on either of the heads, they popped out and slid over his cheeks before he sucked it back in. There was no real depth to be gain.

It was messy.

Very nasty. Like a virgin, inexperience but eager to suck on anything.

 It was incredible.

But Shiro whined, like the tiny flicks of tongue and loud slurps were damn good, were taking him all the way to space. _Wrecked_ , that was the best word for it.

Poor, big Shiro wrecked by a little cock sucking.  “L-Lance. It’s…so good. Looks so good like this.”

Keith’s ragged moans were atomic bombs on his poor hearing, each one echoed and vibrated through his bones. “Shit. Your fucking mouth. Fuck. Take it, Lance.”

Said by the guy who didn’t have two cocks in his mouth but Lance was rapidly developing a thing for Keith’s issued orders so he opened his mouth wide, the stretch painful.

Shiro caressed a hand where his cock rubbed against his lip. “That’s it. C’mon, baby. You can take us both.”

Did he mention he was weak to praises? Cause he was.

Ignored the burn until he got them further in, and then hollowed his cheeks and _sucked,_ pumping his fist over what he couldn’t stuff in his mouth. Barely got a grip on Shiro’s fat cock, and Keith’s was slippery. Swiped his tongue blindly over the heads, getting them wet and tasting the salt of pre-come. He paid special attention to extra skin on Keith’s cock, wiggled his tongue under to swirl around the head and prod the slit.

Keith jerked Shiro’s face down to his, any sound coaxed out from him devoured quickly by the other man. Swallowed or not, Keith was needy in the kiss, losing Shiro’s lips more than once before he reconnected.

Lance watched through watery vision and moaned. Drank down the images of moving mouths, white teeth, hungry hands, the primal arousal that trembled under the layer of their clothes, the pretty color it painted on the parts exposed.

He slid his mouth off, jaw protesting for the gain and the lost, but there was no way he could keep that up all night. “Fuck. That sucked.”

Keith laughed, “Yea well we didn’t say to jam us both in your mouth.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining,” he teased, pulling back the foreskin and mouthing sloppily on the red head.

The raven dipped his head back, expression gorgeous with lust. “Ah. Fu-fuck.”

“He’s sensitive there,” Shiro said, hand under Keith’s shirt. Ran it up to his chest and rolled a finger over a nipple.

Keith could barely keep his head up, lolled it on Shiro’s shoulder—helpless— and let them both wreck him.

He replaced his mouth with his thumb. “Oh. Trading secrets,” he purred.

“Only some.” Shiro said into the bone of Keith’s jawline. “You’re our slut tonight, remember? No tips for you.”

 

[x]

 

Lance had a few things he liked being pinned between— his mattress and a pack of blankets stacked on top and boys. He was in his second favorite pinning. It might make his top after tonight though cause Shiro and Keith were complete _monsters_. Not an inch of him wasn’t unmarked or bruised or sucked to something with sister colors of a bruise. Kind of like a heads up to the next guy who decided to do Lance, like _hey we were here and good luck trying to satisfy him._

Which, yea, good luck after this. Lance doubted anyone else could contend.

And they weren’t just fucking him—no, no; they were praising Lance left and right. Called him gorgeous, beautiful, _what a good slut, such a good mouth, what a pretty voice_. Then asked him next _suck me please, can I play with your nipples, do you like it Lance, let us hear you._

Does he like it? Uh, hell yea.

Wanna touch him there? Grab him here? Move him on his hands and knees like a dog in heat then take him? Yes, yes, and definitely yes.

All Lance knew at the moment was the high thread count of their sheets— 800 minimum, felt like cool waves on his boiling body— and the white hot pleasure racing on speed up and down his body. Up and down, side to side, vertical and horizontal. Being used in all the most wicked but best of ways.

If being their slut meant this treasured, reverent worship of his body then Lance would be their slut from Monday to Sunday.

Shiro had him on his back with his knees pulled to his chest and full view of his thick finger spreading his ass. Lance gasped mutely at the veins popping and coiling around his arm whenever Shiro slammed a finger in deep.

_God damn_

_Like you could get muscles there, how?_

Lance bowed, losing sight of Shiro from one end, then sighted Keith on the other end as he pumped himself rough. And those fingers must be magic because Keith was glowing, skin milky and soft over him.

He grinned when he saw Lance eyeing his cock and shamelessly licking his lips.

“Feelin’ good there?”

Lance weakly gave a thumb up. “’m good— Shit, shit. Shiro.“

His eyes crossed when Shiro squirted more lube and slicked in a third—wait no, fourth finger. Impressive but Shiro had a package that probably required the extra prepping.

“B-be better…ahh-when you two… actually use your dicks for once,” he said once his eyes correct themselves, though he did see two Keiths for a solid second.

 Double the dark energy and sex appeal, quadruple the beckoning deep arctic blues that still captivated and entangled Lance like a moth to a flame— good thinking on his part not to smoke before Allura’s party because these guys were taking Lance on a fucking trip.

Keith shifted over, then took the base of his cock and painted Lance’s lip with pre-come. He chased it down with a kiss and licked Lance clean. “Actual damn cock slut.”

“Y-yea.” Lance breathed, voice _trashed_. “Bet you love hearing someone beg for your pretty cock, too.”

Keith bit down on his bottom lip and pulled, sucking it into his mouth. “I do. And you’re going to fucking beg for it. “

“May-be. I’ll make you guys beg for it.”

A dangerous sexual energy flashed across the raven’s face. “You’re so going to regret saying that. Did you hear this guy, Shiro?”

The big guy nodded, leisurely fucking Lance like the daily chore, didn’t even bother to look down on the hole clenching on his fingers in hunger.  “I heard.”

“I say we fuck him at the same time.”

Shiro hummed, sucked in his lower lip and popped it back out shiny and glossy. “I want his ass.”

Oh, fuck. Shiro turned completely dark side. Soft, cuddly Shiro had left the building.

The raven smirked, trading devious glances with his boyfriend. “Good. His mouth’s been driving me crazy. Really wanna fuck it. He looked good sucking us earlier.”

“He did. Like a natural.”

Was Lance in trouble? Should he call his primary doctor preemptively on the side, like yo I might need medical assistance in a bit cause these two guys are going to destroy me from both ends. Anyway we can run this under the radar so my parents don’t find out.

“That should be good, baby,” Keith cooed. “He’s already shaking for it.”

He was, dear god. Lance could not control his own body. He rolled on those thrusting fingers like he knew nothing else in his life. Mouth searching and presenting automatically for Keith’s cock.

Keith drew away, chiding softly. “Slut go on their hands and knees.”

Shiro slipped his fingers out and tapped him lightly on his outer thigh to kick in some common sense into his weakening limbs. Wobbled on to them and they scarcely felt like his own, as though someone replaced his arms and legs while he was occupied.

“There you go,” Keith praised. “Spread your legs. Show him how bad you want it.”

Lance popped his ass out and went a step further and reached back with both hands and opened himself.

“Fuck.” Shiro choked, breath lost between the wanting moans in his throat.

“He wants your cock, baby. Let him have it,” Keith encouraged. He leaned over Lance’s bent form, found his hole, and fingered it shallowly.

Lance rocked on instinct, gone on need and sex. “Oh my god—“

Shiro rolled on a condom, slicked his length, and lined the wide head of his cock. He hissed at the first contact of hot heat sucking on him.

“How is he?”

Shiro gritted his teeth. “Tight.”

Meanwhile these two were chattering away like they were discussing the eccentric weather of Chicago, Lance was shattering on the inside. Moaned through the wide, pleasurable stretch of Shiro inside him. Moved his hips out in halfhearted attempts to fuck himself on Shiro cause he didn’t need a pause or a breather.

He needed it now.

“Jesus, Lance. Don’t push yourself,” Shiro grabbed Lance’s hip.

Lance shook his head and swatted for Shiro’s thigh and clawed his fingers deep when he tried to ease back kindly. “No. Now. Now. Fuck me. Do it.”

He mewled when Shiro applied that massive body. Hips pounding off his ass like a great white shark diving back into the ocean.  Lance’s name a savage snarl on his lips.

Lance could cry, really. Could die on the spot due to the blatant fact that Shiro was in him but thick, that impressively sculpted and hardened body had Lance collared, that his thighs were twice the width of his own, and all this was happening under Keith’s scope. A show. An exclusive DLC perk for Keith. 

_Watch me. I want you to see him fuck me. I want you to see me take it. You want a piece of this too, don’t ya?_

Keith was caught in it, eyes lidded and hazy as he stroked himself. Each wet tug drew the foreskin over the head of his cock.

Lance mouthed at what he could reach, the sensation a ghost of one but the raven’s stomach caved inward, the pace of his breath interrupted.

“Damn, Lance,” he murmured, feeding more of his cock. “Open your mouth. Yea, like that.”

He closed his eyes and groaned lowly and simply surrendered. Kept his mouth wide to accept each inch of Keith. Drowned in the sublime feeling of being filled there too. Focused on getting air out his nose when Keith’s cock hit the back of his throat.

His eyes snapped wide. Found fragments of arctic blue in pits of black tar fixed on him. Drunk on more than the buzz but the wet heat of his mouth, Lance’s shameless and erotic nature, on the shimmery sheen of brown skin, on the amber eyes fucked on sex.

Keith looked like Lance just showed him a portal to the moon and it was pretty complicated to smirk with a cock in his mouth, but Lance did.  Like yea baby, I can fuck and suck your cock— come and get me.

That ignited Keith.

Which was cool because he been about ready for it since Keith kissed him back at the party and all the shit before was mostly for formality and foreplay and the little side fact that Lance kind of enjoyed the small dialogue between the three of them. Yea a good chunk of it was about how fucked Lance was but whatever.

Lance read people pretty decently.

So when Keith fisted his hand at the back of his head like a owner would grab a animal by the scruff to pull them limp, Lance was set on choking on that cock.

Good, good, sign him up for that shit.

He pulled out and Lance used that opportunity to suck and slurp on every inch of him.  Got his mouth on the head and went to town on that extra skin which must be a thing for Keith because he fucking _slammed_ back in on a whine that so damn pathetic and weak. And you would never think by going on Keith’s hard face that he couldn’t sound so good for it.

And that was all the respite Lance got after that from these two. Now it turned into a unholy war. Getting fucked from the front to get it as hard and as good from the back. The joints in his arms and legs ached to high heaven, on the verge of collapsing into dust, but Shiro’s hand gripped his hips up so his ass was lifted for his cock and Keith still had that killer hold on his hair too which Lance _loved._

 So if he could go anymore, he really couldn’t like this.

Had to take it all. Took Shiro all the way up his ass until his balls were slapping Lance on each snap. Same with Keith except the ball hit his chin and it wasn’t actually as gross and annoying as you might think but thrilling.

He choked on Keith when Shiro found his prostate, and Keith, that bastard, smirked around a moan, face brutal with the way his wet bang fall into his eyes. “Yea. Choke on it. C’mon.  Fuck.”

Keith didn’t shut up. Went on a mindless babble that had Lance whimpering on the wet cock down his throat and Shiro moaning, thrusts manic and punishing. A constant stream of _so good, fuck suck me, suck me, like that, fuck him Shiro, shit please fuck him hard, harder, yea baby._

Lance wished he would kind of  shut up and also never stop because that dirty talk was doing him in so damn good. His head swam. Heat crawled under his skin and directly into his blood. And he was being used so good, so good, and he was so close.

One wretched groan from Shiro and a rabid thrust from Keith, and Lance came. Too strung up to fall into it so his body convulsed and clenched and he knew Shiro was feeling the effect since he lost it and rammed harder.

And Lance had to breathe through his nose

Shiro pulled out with a quivering groan, hand bracing on Lance’s ass to steady him, then dropped beside him and shared the position. He mouthed delicately up his cheek, whispering warm breathes over his flushed face.

He moved his lips over where Lance’s mouth was swollen with a cock and licked, pressing sucking kisses as Lance bobbed up and down fast and cruel.

Keith kinked his other hand in Shiro’s hair and just about shattered in a million pieces when Lance and Shiro worked him double time. Twice the wetness, twice the warmth. More moans and groans— Keith whimpered like a damn weak thing from the sound— muffled by a cock. Twin tongue wetting the shaft.

It was when they started to switch off— cock in Shiro’s mouth and then Lance’s and then in both at the same time as they kissed around the head— that Keith began to break. Really break, like spider web cracks in glass.

He couldn’t keep still. The pace of his hips was barbaric and uncoordinated as hell.  The salt in his pre-come came out saltier. And all Lance could think was _come down my throat, come down my throat, I want to swallow every drop._

Somehow, Shiro got this. Like the Professor Xavier of reading sex— by the way best power ever— and guided Lance back on Keith’s cock and drew up on his boyfriend, held him up with a hand on his back when Keith started to lean back, and watched.

But of course, Shiro couldn’t watch. No he added his commentary and Lance reveled in it, encouraged and hot in ways that should set his ass aflame. “Do it, baby. Come in his mouth. Make him choke.”

And it didn’t make a damn lick of sense to be envious, wanting to be in both places and in the middle, but here Lance was. Sucking dick and feeling green because he was really feeling these guys and Lance was a one off for them.

Keith came and Lance swallowed every drop, sucked hard where Keith’s dick would be feeling the ghost of his mouth for weeks.

“Dude, dude,” he cried, a hand weak shot out and pressed on Lance.

He popped off, mouth a livid red. “Sup.”

“You trying to suck my soul out of there.”

Lance thought on it then laughed. “Is that your way of saying I suck good dick?”

“You’re horrible.” He crooked a thumb under the swell of Lance’s lower lip and tracked the shape.

Shiro choked back a giggle into Keith’s shoulder. “That’s Keith talk for ‘I like you’.”

 

[x]

 

Fucking weird but Keith and Shiro let Lance sleep between them in bed. He expected a thin blanket and a spot on the sofa at the most or the door and an empty kiss. Keith glared when he made for his clothes, snapped Lance in a headlock and pulled him under the sheets like an octopus while Shiro smiled and flipped the lights off.

The sex was great but _this_ — it transcended planets.

Three wasn’t a crowd. More like extra of the good stuff. Hugs. Kisses, Caresses.

Shit was going to suck when he went back to one.

 

[x]

 

A week later, Allura _hunted_ Lance down and cornered him in the campus department store.

“Did you sleep with Shiro?” Allura barked, pretty in the face even with all that fury and smoke pluming out her ears.

“Say what?”

“Did you?” She asked again.

“Depends if you have any objects on your person that will assist in the removal of my balls,” he said. He looked past her for a security guard or maybe a dull butter knife of his own.

“No.” That came out nearly remorseful.

He beamed, “Sweet. And yea, totally. Him and Keith. Nice guys. Hot as hell. And fucking monster cocks—“

“Keith too?!”

Lance squinted at her, “I think we are missing something here. They’re together.”

“They are?”

“Damn, Allura. You don’t know shit—Ow. C’mon. Don’t hit me.” Lance nursed his arm. Uncalled for, Allura lifted weights five times a week. She should know better than to weld those guns on the innocent.

“I had no idea Shiro even liked guys.”

He snorted.

“That’s funny to you,” Allura cracked her knuckles.

“No, no. It’s just he’s soooo gay.”

She stared. Still furious. Still lovely and elegant as a women of her stature could only be.

Lance sensed her darkening mood— he dated plenty of girls to read the signs of a growing tornado— and redirected the conversation. “It’s a gay thing, never mind. I wanna know who told you cause I only told Hunk.”

“I’m not an idiot. Shiro’s been asking about you nonstop in lab. And someone mentioned you left with him and Keith at the party. Dude, I have a 4.0. It’s not difficult to put it together.”

Yet, you missed the whole Shiro’s gay and with Keith but hey, that was none of his business. “Shut the fuck up, he’s asking about me? For real?”

His heart to god, Lance couldn’t get either of them out of his mind. It wasn’t everyday Lance had such a great night with someone who could fuck his brains out and actually was a real decent person the night after. People Lance wanted to see more of and not just out of their clothes.

“He asked if I could give you his number.”

Now, Lance didn’t squeal. No. But the sound he made was a close relative to it.

Lance thrust his hands out, expectant. “Gimme, gimme.”

“I should really kick your ass,” Allura’s wing lined eyes narrowed. “You broke the rules.”

He snapped his fingers at her, “Bull. There was no fornication on your holy grounds.”

“Stop talking like that.”

“But I did kiss Keith though,” he admitted. “Really tastefully I might add. So that hardly counts.”

Allura rolled her eyes and jerked her arm out, “Your phone.”

Lance fished it out of his green army jacket, then carefully reconsidered that action. “You won’t break it?”

“No.”

“Or use it to cause bodily harm to me?”

“Lance.”

“And no false numbers. Or I’m putting yours on craigslist under women seeking men for casual encounters. You’ll have dicks hitting you left and right so help me god.”

 “Lance. I will put my fist up your ass if you don’t hand it to me.”

“See, why couldn’t you ask me like that?”

 

[x]

 

Lance knocked on the door, heart going an easy million, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Today was sort of his first real date since high school. An idea prompted up by the couple after a few months of texting and causal hang outs.

Keith opened it and snorted, bracing one elbow on the trim. “Flowers? Gay.”

“Fine I’ll just throw them in the trash, you douche,”

He pulled Lance into an easy kiss and snatched the bouquet. “Don’t you dare. Hey Shiro, Lance got us flowers.”

He heard Shiro’s boisterous laughter from inside the apartment before the man padded over, poked his head out,

He sniffed the opened petals, his face was pink from cooking over the stove, and kissed Lance on the forehead. “Aw. Keith never buys me flower.”

“Excuse me? You don’t either.” Keith barked, stealing back the flower and smelling them happily.

Lance covered his face. “Oh my god, I should’ve bought beer. This is so embarrassing.”

“Beer won’t get you a killer blowjob like these flowers did,” Keith smirked.

Shiro ushered the still shamed Lance inside. “C’mon. Dinner’s getting cold.”

“We can put these in a vase and set it on the table,” Keith realized and rummaged through the cabinets.

“Please don’t.”

Shiro suggested. “Use the vase my grandmother gave us. They’ll look perfect.”

“Dude. You’re right.”

So flowers were a must for his soon to be steady boyfriends. Good to know, it wasn’t every day that Lance dated two guys.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm pro_derp on tumblr


End file.
